Love upon a song
by candygurl150
Summary: Ashley Howards was an ordinary teengae girl with a life of fun, party and boys until her life takes a dramatic turn when her mother dies and her father decides to remarry. Will she be able to find her one true love with something she loves more than anything: Singing and song writing


"Hey, you made it" Kaylee screamed as she wrapped her arms around me. I rolled my eyes at her of course I was going to a _party__**. **_I wasn't the type not to attend any party.

"Duh, I'm hardly going to miss - 's birthday" I left a space for her to fill in the birthday girls name. Yeah-I know what a surprise I didn't even know if the girl. I searched Kay lee's face for an answer but she just shrugged and resumed to drinking her glass of vodka.

"It's Julia's party, by the way" A voice whispered in my ear. It was the same one I was familiar with which belonged to none other than Shane Walters-My best friend. I spun around and my eyes rested on his big blue eyes which stared back at me.

"Duh, I knew _that!"_ I lied rolling my eyes at him. Just to mention I had no idea who Julia was, and I had no idea she even went to our school- or did she?

"Oh that's the girl in your Spanish class Ashley" Kaylee exclaimed. I frowned at her, what was this girl saying there was no girl in my class called Julia.

"Are you high or something, there's no Julia in my Spanish class" I replied hitting her lightly on the cheek . She mirrored my action.

"Yes there is and she sits right beside you and you would have known that if you attended your Spanish class". I laughed at her comment, me attending Spanish class is like a chicken learning to fly- useless. My teacher was an ass and so was everyone in my class.

My eyes quickly darted at the group of people who were taking shots of vodka at the far corner. Half of them were already drunk. With my body having a mind of its own started walking towards them. I tried to stop but my body just didn't want to.

"Here" A boy with brownish blondish hair said holding up a small glass of vodka towards me. Seriously did these people go to my school?. I grabbed it from him and shoved it down in one go. Wow that felt good. I felt the urge to have more and I did so.

It was only me and the boy left by the time my vision started to disappear. I blinked to stop myself from dazing off but-. The last thing I saw a Shane's scared face before I was gone.

I whined as my eyes met the light. I blinked several times to get my vision back to normal. My head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. My stomach also wasn't in the perfect condition-there was a cramp in one side.

My eyes widened as I explored the room I was in. It wasn't my room at all. There was no light pink wallpaper but a light shade of blue one. There was a naked girl poster beside LeBron James's poster. I sighed a relief as I realized I was in Shane's room. I sank back down in the pillow and put my hand on my head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I cocked my head at the bathroom door where Shane stood, half naked with a cocky grin plastered on his tanned face. I didn't even realized I was checking him until he coughed to get my attention. I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Like what you see, babe?" He asked. I shook my head and turned away from him as I felt my cheeks heat up, that was when I realized-_shit!. _I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing Shane's wife beater with my only my panties while my own clothes were scattered on the floor. I slept with Shane, I had just had sex with my best friend. He must have caught my reaction because he started laughing.I frowned at him crossing my arms, well he thought it was funny taking advantage of a drunk girl.

"And that's hilarious because?" I asked him becoming annoyed. He held onto the door frame as he tried to tone down his laughter.

"Wow, your face, babe" He said in-between laughs.

"Well what did you expect me to be like when I have just found out I had sex- unprotected sex with my best friend" I shouted at him and throwing my shoe which I found on the floor at him in the spur of the moment. He dodged it just as it got nearer.

"Whoa relax babe we don't have sex, no offence or anything but actually your the last person I'll want to have sex with" He replied and threw on his shirt. I stared as his abs were no longer in show.

"I know I'm hot and all but babe could you not drool all over my pillow it's kind of disgusting". I snapped out of my daze and wiped the end of my mouth only to find I wasn't even drooling- what a retard.

I stuck my tongue out at him before I got up and walked to the bathroom. I knew he was checking me out- what boy doesn't check out a girl with only her panties on. I spun around quickly to catch him still staring at my body with a closed mouth smile.

"Who's drooling now?" I said and slammed the door shut.


End file.
